


管他叫什么⑦

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 总算补完了，好累啊【发出了鸽子＆贵乱写手的声音
Relationships: GOC/CI





	管他叫什么⑦

**Author's Note:**

> cp向为GOC/CI  
> 感情线是GOC👉SCP  
> 没想到吧，还有替身梗  
> 其实吧，是落地窗play，但是吧，写出来根本不是那么回事，真是令上层叙事悲伤  
> 好像是唯一一篇不是很略写而且结构完整的，补链接时发现此事十分感动

总之，CI作为一个Omega，在一家花店里发情了。花店里找不到抑制剂，可他面前正好有个Alpha。俗话说得好，有了Alpha还要什么抑制剂？美中不足的是，这个Alpha是GOC。但现在没空去理会这些了，不管怎么说，先度过发情期才是最重要的。

于是现在CI被摁在花店透明的柜台上，脸贴着冰凉的玻璃，任由GOC给他做润滑——他没有力气也没必要去反抗。虽然那个Alpha的手指是毫无章法地在他后穴搅动，但总能引起Omega些许的生理反应。CI心想什么时候才能结束的同时百无聊赖地盯着那些微微震动的种子。

说实在的，在花店发情可不那么美好。他想如果基金会现在在这里随便用那个什么仪器看一下Eve粒子浓度大概超标过分，可能视野里全是一片蓝。

不过谁知道作为信息素气味的Eve粒子会不会在上面显示出来呢，如果能的话自己身上岂不也是亮眼的慌？很好，送活靶子上去了。

他没特意想着什么但是思维已经乱七八糟自由自在地跑偏，CI将其怪罪为GOC的技术太烂，而且很明显对方不想看见自己的脸。

哈，CI很恶意地笑，这人上我之前没忘记把我衣服扒光，要是条件合适说不定他还希望我能穿上我哥的白大褂呢。

祝那个正在上我的人信息素感受器失灵——就算不失灵，谁又能分得清无水乙醇和水-乙醇共沸混合物的味道呢？

GOC进去的时候柜台玻璃堪堪把CI的闷哼堵回去，手指下意识地想抓紧点什么，光滑的玻璃板因此发出了难听尖锐的摩擦声。感觉不太好，可能是因为GOC技术真的很烂，涨痛与快感并存，黏糊糊的水渍，黏糊糊的滑动声，黏糊糊的信息素汇成了黏糊糊的发情期。CI讨厌这样。

就像他讨厌除了他所有基金会一系都是Alpha一样。

可不能否认的是再怎么厌烦再怎么说服自己GOC的技术糟透了他还是得臣服于Omega的天性，哪怕只是Alpha降尊纡贵地施舍点信息素，穴肉都会激动而贪婪地自体分泌润滑做好被插入的准备。

“喂，你技术比玛娜还差。”

CI猜想GOC会回句类似“你的挑衅也很差”什么的——结果只是一片沉默。太无趣了，无趣又黏糊糊的Alpha。尽管说是这么说，快感还是源源不断地输送过来。明明他已经很疲倦了可为什么欲望还是如此高涨穴肉还是如此不知疲倦地运作？被挤出来的润滑剂和Omega自行分泌的液体也是黏糊糊地往下流，更不舒服了。看起来花店的灯泡是快不行了吧，忽明忽灭，照得他昏昏沉沉却又被迫被勉强称得上愉悦的生理反应拉扯到清醒的边缘。拜托，能不能速战速决呢？CI想了想，还是没说出口。

不开口的原因也很可笑吧，因为在他们为数不多或者从立场来看又太多了的约炮中GOC从来没有顺过CI的心，避免针锋相对的最好办法是少说几句，但不知为何这一次CI充满挑衅欲，也许发情期会影响神志是真的，可没有什么研究证明Omega会去挑衅Alpha。

被快感拥抱然后深深坠落，眼中花店前台似乎摆放着橘色玫瑰，一捧一捧分外娇艳，花瓣还缀着用于保湿的水——太新鲜了。

CI拒绝去想为什么他能看清花瓣上点缀的露水，神志不甚清楚而橘色花朵被失焦与泪水模糊成香槟色，层层叠叠的浪潮淹没了他，在不恰当的地点和不恰当的人做不恰当的事。

他产生尽情呻吟的欲望，然后抬起手扇了自己一下，GOC似乎怔住了，动作微微停顿，“你终于彻底丧失理智了吗？”

哈，CI闭上眼，玫瑰残影停留在视网膜，“谁知道发情期的Omega会做出什么呢？”

可悲的单恋者。

用恶毒刻薄语言表达的对苦恋无果者的讥讽几乎是一瞬间涌入脑海，CI不大清楚这些东西是不是随着鼻息呼到玻璃上然后凝结成水雾。反正他也不在意说不说出来，都没差。指尖有些许麻痒，像是橘色玫瑰的藤蔓缠绕着顺着手指朝上生长的感觉。

不只是指尖。

发烫，麻痒，微弱却又无处不在。浑浑噩噩想着耐受性的问题，橘色玫瑰大片大片绽放，时时刻刻提醒着，用感觉彰示自己的存在。

藤蔓在CI的脑内张牙舞爪。

这不应该。什么不应该？没有什么不应该，湿气过多遇见玻璃制障碍便返回触碰他，不算冰冷甚至有些温暖的物质湿润润舔舐着。

香槟玫瑰丛中橘色盛开。

后边突然一阵空虚，CI未反应过来就被GOC翻了个身，双腿也被分得更开，而后是再一次被填满。GOC灰蓝色的眼睛正好对上他的视线，不，应该是GOC死死盯着他的眼睛，还把他的两只手腕压得生疼。

“你……有病？”在疼痛之下CI喘着气说。

天花板上吊着的LED灯晃得他眼睛也快睁不开了，CI索性闭上眼——可GOC目光的压迫感还在。

一种无所谓将他席卷，空气中水-乙醇共沸混合物的气味压倒性优势——Eve粒子没有味道吧？

花瓣被揉碎淋下汁液，腐烂枯败的甜。乙醇本来不该发甜的，但信息素感受器明明白白传递着甜香的讯息，嗅觉与感觉的冲突。

GOC动作剧烈到CI以为自己会把玻璃撞碎，可背后贴着的玻璃依然结实，在处理不停涌来的快感间隙他想起柜台上的玫瑰，究竟什么才是属于他的真实。

“你在确认什么呢。”CI最终选择睁开眼，暗红与灰蓝在直视的交融中生出纯黑，那大概就是他们处于此地的原因。

想自暴自弃地放松下来，却因为情热又不由自主蜷缩起脚趾。所以CI目前是挺难受的，在被汗水浸润的湿滑的柜台上支撑身体不是一件易事。

尤其是当他身为Omega感觉生殖腔快被打开的时候。

几乎每一次冲撞都能引起他的战栗——不止是快感的缘故，还有即将被打开的恐惧。

你最好是注意点分寸。可惜这句话也和CI不想泄露的呻吟一起吞进了腹内。

沉默与喘息并不是完全对立的存在。咬住下唇后便只有粗重的喘息声溢出——也许不是一个人的。

总而言之快点射啊，就算是Omega的本性吧？奇奇怪怪地乱想，纯黑和暗红的区别只要GOC不是色盲都看得出来吧？

最后他什么也没说，分寸，当然，GOC一直很有分寸，包括在他哥愿意的时候两个人快快乐乐来一发。所以生殖腔被打开时CI尽量做出心理建设让对方进来，赶快射了吧让我带一身Eve粒子走，思维愈发奇怪。

Eve粒子浓度上升到新层次，也许是酷刑也许是享受终将落幕，你在寻求什么？但CI没有问出口——是什么立场什么理由？

暗红瞳孔扩散。他想终于结束了，被填满的生殖腔也好，嗅觉上别无一二的气味也好，反正是结束了。CI意外发现自己还有力气对GOC笑一笑，在对方也沉默一对并整理衣服时。

对方推开门，风衣下摆在视线内消失的很快。CI站起来，黏糊糊的触感没有让他太过在意，当然，一片狼藉的花房——尤其是玻璃他也不打算处理。就这样吧，他想，反正我的目的达到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本场最佳GOC，长期掉线，为了射一次多次被丢皮球，坚持两天才被无良上层叙事放过，理由竟是上层叙事觉得羞耻？
> 
> 本场第二CI，意识流式爽到，可怜替身设定，无良上层叙事狗血担当，至今不知射没射当然还是因为上层叙事羞耻，可能意识流地射过了吧。
> 
> 场外支援基金会，现已加入开封菜全渣桶，冷酷无情万人迷，多条世界线GOC单箭头对象，随世界线不同在变态或者性冷淡中反复横跳。
> 
> 罪魁祸首无良上层叙事，羞耻点奇妙纯种鸽子精，一篇文能拖三四天，美德是开的车没头没尾而且写不完，前戏一千字插入就早泄。
> 
> 没有写出来的情节和设定：
> 
> ○花房是玛娜的，别问，问就是做慈善。
> 
> ○玛娜推开门看见自己的花房一片狼藉“哇”的一声哭了出来，还没来得及离开作案现场的两人呆滞，一时间场面十分尴尬。
> 
> 并没有什么用的设定：
> 
> ○橘色玫瑰花语是欲望，香槟玫瑰花语是梦幻


End file.
